dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice Domination (Film)
Injustice Domination is an superhero film based on the game with the same name. Plot The Batman of One Earth has been elected Mayor of New Metropolis, and is trying to become President, much to the rage of Superman, who has been placed in a cell with a Kryptonite collar around his neck. In the flashback, The Joker uses the Nuclear Bomb to kill millions of people in Metropolis especially a girl named Lilly. After he is given his food, the ceiling is blown up, and a four meta-humans known as the facility syndicate, along with Black Adam, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg, break him out. Superman puts on his suit and he launches straight for Batman, who is ready for him, as he shoots him with a Kryptonite gun, giving Batman enough time to escape. He calls up the members of his team, and proclaims that the Insurgency must unite. The boys named Cillian and Lorcan who hated their two older half-siblings who are in the military, live alone after the death of their precious baby triplet sister. They're preparing for battle, Cillian asks Batman if they will get revenge on the facility syndicate. Batman reveals to him, that heroes don't kill, and agreed to let them join. In england, a girl named Melanie was stationed and discover the coordinates to the batcave. So she've decided to head to Gotham to see what's going on. At night, in the GCPD, Harley Quinn, Batman and Lorcan Darcy are caming up with a plan to take down Superman and the Regime. Lorcan reveals that he can able to use his powers to gain access in fortress of solitude, Cillian will use his electrokinesis to take on Wonder Woman and Cyborg with a help from Black Canary. In the abandoned building, Cillian's been thinking about what happened in the past where he and Lorcan were in school and their english teacher, Alexander Wilson was humiliates Lilly Darcy, Cillian and Lorcan's baby triplet sister. Principal Alexander Herkabe doesn't care and enjoys hurting Lilly's feelings along with Vice Principal Amy Wilson and the History Teacher, Maximillian Williams. At home, Lilly was crying, Cillian and Lorcan felt sorry along with their half-brother Alex who's shipping off to afghanistan in the morning. Lilly's going to spend time in metropolis alone, Cillian, Lorcan, Melanie and Alex are watching the news that Superman triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed Metropolis especially killing the millions of citizens of Metropolis. Cillian, Lorcan, Melanie and Alex have survived. Alex discovers that Lilly's dead and is only able to hold her lifeless body in his arms. Cillian and Lorcan blame their teachers for got her kill and vow for revenge. In Afghanistan, Alex's allowed to return home to america after receive the coordinates to the batcave from Melanie. In Wayne Manor, Cillian's looking around the place until Batman reveal that the place was on fire, He offered Cillian revenge on Apocalypse in return of his help and Cillian agreed to help. In the Cemetery, Lorcan's putting the flowers on Lilly's grave, Cillian came to him that he's going to join the fight against The Regime in the order to get revenge on Apocalypse. At night, In the fortress of solitude, The Regime are about to go to fight the Insurgency in the street of New Metropolis, Superman manage to offer the Insurgency a deal to team up with them to defeat the Facility Syndicate and in return they will surrender. Back in New Metropolis, the Insurgency and the Regime's fight has begun. Superman pleaed them in forgive them for what they did in the past but Batman didn't listen and fight instead. Cillian uses his electrokinesis to take on Cyborg while Lorcan's taking on the Flash. On the plane, Melanie's hearing the news about the battle between The Insurgency and The Regime. Harleen and Dinah are battling Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern while Catwoman battles Aquaman. Green Arrow battles Damien Wayne aka Batman's son. But then, Alex and Melanie later attack Cillian and Lorcan dued to their plot of the assassination attempt of their father because he's the responsible to Lilly's death. Cillian tells Lorcan to go after Melanie while he takes on Alex. Lorcan encounters Melanie when she head over to Ace Chemicles and fights her until Melanie is tripped into the acid while Lorcan escapes. Alex tells Cillian and Lorcan that he has the same cor-indates to the batcave and they decide to head over there. Superman tells Batman that there's only way to defeat The Facilty Syndicate is to join force for one more time which Batman agrees. Cast The Insurgency *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle / Catwoman *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance / Black Canary *Booboo Stewart as Cillian Darcy / Red Eagle *Joel Courtney as Lorcan Darcy / The Purple Man *Frankie Muinz as Captain Alex Darcy / Bat-knight The Regime *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan / Yellow Lantern *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / Flash *Dylan O'Brien as Damien Wayne / Nightwing *Victoria Justice as Melanie Darcy / Batgirl The Facility Syndicate *Andy Daly as Principal Alexander Herkabe / Apocalypse *Retta as Vice Principal Amy Wilson / The Empress *Ron West as Maximilian Williams / Darkness *Chris Eigeman as Alexander Wilson / Lord Chaos Other Characters *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jared Leto as the Joker *J. K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Peyton List as Lilly Darcy